pokemon_fan_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Shiny Gold Sigma
Pokémon Shiny Gold Sigma is a rom-hack of Pokemon Firered by Alex Sanchez. Story Pokémon SGS takes place in the regions of Johto, Kanto, a bit of Hoenn, and the Orange Archipelgo. It's a remake of the second generation, Gold in particular. Pokémon Shiny Gold Sigma includes Pokémon from gens 1-7. Changes from Gold/Silver/Crystal and HeartGold/SoulSilver *Ralts (albeit rare) can be caught on route 29 and route between Magahony town and ice path. **Due to a glitch, female Kirlias can still evolve into a Gallade, despite Gallade being only male *Whitney's gym has some Fairy-type Pokemon *The player is constantly challenged by Red ,even before meeting him at Mt. Silver (Even then, it's implied you face Ash instead), and Ruby/Brendan **Due to a bug fix, the player's other rival is Tracey from the anime, who replaces Blue in the original game - Firered, as the first trainer in gyms ***The player is also challenged by May/Sapphire who for some reason has a Pikachu, also Tracey and May have a cold attitute towards the player unlike the anime where they are good at heart *HM Surf is unusable even after obtaining Morty's fog badge however, Surf is can be used after beating Chuck. Morty's badge instead allows the player's Pokemon to use Fly outside of the battle *Eevees (rare) can be caught in the national park *All Eevees evolve via a stone: Umbreon evolves via moon stone, Espeon via sun stone, Leafeon via leaf stone and Glaceon via dawn stone **In addition, due to the Ice stone not being present, Alolan Vulpix evolves into Alolan Ninetales using a Dawn stone *Many evolution items can now be found in pots. *Lyra, the main female character from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver, is now Chuck's niece and had her character changed to a spoiled brat who scolds the main character. She does eventually calm down and help the main character *Raikou and Entei are no longer roaming legendaries. *The Kanto region is mostly the same as it is in the Generation 2 games, but due to the game being a FireRed hack, it features the puzzle in Surge's gym and a different version lavender town music and in the Soul House (also known as the House of Memories in the Gen 2 remakes) it's possible to encounter wild Pokemon. *After beating Gary (who replaces Blue), the player's adventure isn't over as they must collect all 21 badges from Hoenn and the Orange Islands in order get to MT. Silver "Glitches" *When asked for a rematch, the trainers can have Pokemon up to level 70 (despite the player not beating the elite 4 yet) and have Pokemon that weren't on their team (which in turn means, that they don't have Pokemon they had when you first met them) **Keep in mind that trainers can still challenge you to a rematch even if their number isn't registered in your Pokegear. *Item balls can respawn. *Pokemon in your party can change to other Pokemon in your PC and even into their previous forms *If the player loses to the Elite Four the player can fly to New Bark town and walk on the tiles with the script to trigger Elm's phone call to obtain the S.S. Ticket and access Kanto early. *After winning against Will, the game turns black *Attempting to evolve Alolan Vulpix will result in a black screen Screenshots Pokemon SGS Screenshot 01.png Pokemon SGS Screenshot 02.png Pokemon SGS Screenshot 03.png External link * Download Category:Rom-Hacks Category:Games with canonical Pokémon Category:Playable games Category:Games